


perfect

by gooseberries



Series: 30 Days of Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of angst if you squint, Adopted Children, Baby Max, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parent Alec Lightwood, Parent Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberries/pseuds/gooseberries
Summary: The scene was absolutely perfect and Magnus couldn’t figure out how it could be any better. Instead, he settled further into the couch as he and Alec continued to watch their entire world sleep the evening away.





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffier thing to counter my last one. It's a bit shorter but here we go. I've had the flu for the past few days but I just finished TMI series and I felt inspired.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

It wasn’t unusual for Magnus’s breath to be taken away by one Alexander Lightwood. The goofy smile that the shadowhunter wore whenever he was able to truly relax into himself was enough to make Magnus breathless as he stepped back into their apartment, in addition to the way his shoulders seemed to hunch protectively over something as he sat on the couch. At first Magnus had been puzzled by the blanket Alec seemed to be cherishing, but confusion soon melted to absolute awe when he realized.

Alec was holding a warlock baby, _their_ warlock baby as of a few days ago, and looking at him as if the man saw the world in that tiny blue face. It would have been remarkable to see such a normally stoic and strong man melt so wonderfully over a child, but to know that this was a shadowhunter man cherishing a warlock made the scene all the better.

Due to his own experiences, Magnus had always looked upon warlock babies with pity. He knew that most parents failed to treat these kids with the same love that all children required, leaving most warlocks with a complex, himself included. To be abandoned and deemed unlovable at such a young age was sure to be scarring for any young child. Though with that one look his boyfriend was giving that baby, Magnus knew little Max would be alright.

When Magnus had first brought the little baby home, he was terrified. At first it had been temporary, but he still was concerned over Alec’s reaction to having a baby warlock. After all, he was already familiar with the typical opinions the nephilim held over the defenseless babies. They still thought that the offspring of demons were somehow inherently evil and _lesser_ despite being innocent kids.

He shouldn’t have been surprised by the way Alec took to the idea of having a kid, though. They’d had the conversation before; laying wrapped up in the silk sheets together Alec had confessed that he’d always wanted children but never thought he’d get any. It was the shadowhunter way to have a large family considering their short lifespans, it was almost seen as a duty to the Angel to have as many kids as possible. Alec had never thought he could have a love as real as they had, though, much less a child to cherish.

Magnus had recognized the acceptance in Alec’s face as the pair agreed to adopt the blue baby into their family, but he hadn’t expected such immediate love from the male.

“You continue to amaze me, Alexander,” Magnus spoke in a hushed tone to avoid waking the bundle of blue in the other man’s arms. Setting his bag down and stepping closer, Magnus allowed himself to involve himself in the scene. He moved slowly and quietly to avoid waking the baby curled gently into Alec’s chest. The blanket wrapped around the boy matched the blue of his skin. The shade and the tiny size of the boy made him look like a precious blueberry. One that had quickly worked its way into Magnus’s heart.

Magnus had always wanted a child, too, but had never been brave enough to actually express that desire knowing full well how impossible it was. It was a dream he’d never dared dream but one that came true nonetheless.

“He’s so small,” Alec commented in return, matching Magnus’s quiet whisper and adding a tone of awe. Through the entire time Magnus settled himself into the couch, hand moving to brush Alec’s shoulder, the shadowhunter’s gaze never left the baby. It seemed that all he had eyes for anymore was their little blueberry. “I was trying to get him back to sleep and I just, I just realized how small he is. He’s so gentle, and innocent, and I can’t imagine how anyone looked at him and didn’t immediately fall in love.” Magnus could see now the way one of Max’s adorably small hands clutched onto Alec’s finger as he slept. He found himself wishing the boy could remain a tiny armful forever, looking perfect in Alec’s grasp. “I thought I understood how mundanes give this up, but I don’t. I can’t imagine ever giving this up, Magnus. How did anyone give him away?”

The warlock wished he had an answer to give, he did. If there was an answer, though, then they would have made sure these children all knew. If there was a reasonable answer, then warlocks around the world wouldn’t have to spend centuries lingering on the first feeling of abandonment they ever had to feel. If there was an answer, then there wouldn’t be stories like Magnus’s and there wouldn’t be babies like Max tossed away like they were nothing. “I wish I knew,” Magnus voice his thoughts, his finger gently brushing Max’s cheek in comfort. He was not nothing and Magnus would do anything to ensure their boy knew that.

“I’ll make sure he knows every day just how loved he is. He’ll never have to feel alone,” Alec promised, finally tearing his gaze away from Max and onto Magnus. He looked at the warlock with such determination in his blue eyes that Magnus couldn’t question his sincerity. “That woman didn’t know how wonderful he is. But we do, we know and we’ll love him for as long as he lets us.”

A smile took over Magnus’s expression as he leaned forward to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you,” he whispered, sure a look of complete adoration covered his expression. He wondered how he ever doubted Alec’s reaction to seeing the baby for the first time. “And I love you too, our little blueberry,” he cooed to the bundle of innocence sleeping soundly in Alec’s runed arms.

The scene was absolutely perfect and Magnus couldn’t figure out how it could be any better. Instead, he settled further into the couch as he and Alec continued to watch their entire world sleep the evening away.


End file.
